The Third Pirate King: Ten Years Later
by magic hidden in the shadows
Summary: Ten years ago, Monkey D. Luffy became King of the Pirates. Now, it's time for a new Pirate Era to begin and a new crew to set sail. Hiroshi's determined to become the next Pirate King, even if he has to recruit people no one would consider recruiting. A drunk sharpshooter, a vengeful cook, and a paranoid shipwright are just among the few. It's time to set sail!
1. Prologue: Enter Hiroshi!

I don't own One Piece

Prologue: Enter Hiroshi! The Future King of the Pirates!

_Ten years ago, Monkey D. Luffy found the One Piece and became King of the Pirates. He left the One Piece behind in the Grand Line and his crew parted ways. Ever since that day, no one knows what became of the Pirate King and his crew. All anyone knows is that the One Piece was left behind and was again left for the next Pirate King to take. A new Pirate Era began, and old and new pirates set sail for the Grand Line._

On a small island in the East Blue, a seventeen-year-old boy rushed into one of the houses near the ocean. He had messy black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a blue sash and baggy white pants. He had a sword strapped to his hip and a determined expression on his face.

"Today's the day, Ichigo!" he exclaimed when he entered the house.

A twenty-year-old woman looked up from the dishes she was washing and turned to the boy. "Is it your birthday?" she asked dryly.

He grinned and ignored his cousin's comment. "It's the day I start my adventure! The day I leave this island."

Ichigo turned back to the dish she was washing. "Is that so?" She looked disinterested in the conversation they were having. It seemed that she didn't really think he'd leave the island.

"That's right!" he confirmed with a nod. "I'm going take my dad's boat and sail to the Grand Line."

Ichigo scoffed. "You mean that small boat you use to go fishing in?"

He shook his head. "No, the medium sized one with the sail."

"Ah," she said. "And what of Misa, Hiroshi? What will you tell her?"

Hiroshi frowned. He had been friends with Misa ever since they were little kids, and had done everything together. She wouldn't be very happy to find out that her best friend was leaving without her. "You know I can't take her with me. She gets seasick."

He had found that out the hard way when he had taken her to go fishing with him a few years ago. She had started retching before he even set his fishing rod in the ocean.

"You know she won't be happy about that," Ichigo said, looking up at her cousin.

"That's why I'm not going to tell her I'm leaving," Hiroshi said.

Ichigo frowned. "Don't you think that's a little harsh, Hiroshi?"

"Then you tell her."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "That's even worse."

Hiroshi sighed. "Well, then what am I supposed to do?"

"Go tell her you're leaving," Ichigo said, rolling her eyes. "What else?" She set the dish down. "Are you sure you really want to leave, Hiroshi? The pirates out there aren't going to take it easy on you just because you're younger than them. Besides, you don't even have a ship _or _a crew."

"I'll fine one," Hiroshi said, determined. "And once I find one I'll become King of the Pirates just like Monkey D. Luffy. He was my age when he left his village, you know."

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "I know. You've told me that story a hundred times."

"I'll make my dad proud!" he declared. "I'll do what he couldn't do and become King of the Pirates!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her cousin's enthusiasm. "Well, then good luck, King of the Pirates."

Hiroshi grinned. "Just watch! Pretty soon I'll get my first bounty! Then you'll see that I have what it takes."

Ichigo went back to washing the dishes. "Sure, sure. Just make sure not to get yourself killed, alright?"

"Don't worry, Ichigo! I ate the Wind-Wind Fruit, remember? And I know how to sword fight! I'll be fine." Hiroshi said.

"You better be," Ichigo muttered. "Or I'll come to the Grand Line and kill you myself."

Hiroshi laughed.

Ichigo looked up at him. "Do you want me to pack you some food?"

"Nah, I'll manage. The next village isn't far from here, right?" Hiroshi asked.

Ichigo nodded. "I think you'll manage without food for that long. Just make sure to keep going straight, okay?"

"Okay!" Hiroshi put his hands on his hips. "It's time to go!"

Ichigo gave him a small smile. "Good luck."

Hiroshi grinned and ran out. Ichigo sighed and shook her head at her cousin's antics. "He's a big dreamer, that's for sure."

...

...

Hiroshi was about to cast off when he heard a voice call his name.

"Hiroshi! _Hiroshi_!"

He looked up to see Misa running towards him. She was a petite girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes that were currently wide with panic.

"Misa?" he frowned.

She jumped into the medium sized boat and gripped the front of his shirt with her hands. "You're leaving me to become a pirate, and you're not even going to say goodbye?" Her bottom lip was trembling and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Uh, would it help if I said that I was sorry?" Hiroshi asked weakly.

Suddenly blinded by fury, she let go of his shirt and started pounding on his chest with her fists. "You moron! I _hate _you!"

Hiroshi sighed. Although her fists didn't hurt, he was starting to get annoyed. Misa had the tendency to make things seem worse than they really were, and cry at every little thing. He let her take out her anger on him for a few more minutes and waited for her to calm down. She never stayed upset for long. She stopped suddenly and let her arms drop down to her side. She stepped out of the boat and crossed her arms across her chest. Hiroshi took that as his cue to cast off.

"You better come back! And when you do, you better be King of the Pirates!" Misa shouted as he sailed off.

He grinned and waved goodbye. "I'm off!"

...

...

A/N: And so the new Pirate Era begins! I'm planning on bringing in some familiar characters later in the story.


	2. Enter Aki! The Drunk Sharpshooter!

I don't own One Piece. I only own Hiroshi, Aki, and anyone else who wasn't made by Eiichiro Oda.

Chapter One: Enter Aki! The Drunk Sharpshooter!

Magenta Village was a place where pirates from all around the East Blue came to relax and buy supplies before they set sail. It was a bit bigger than Hiroshi's village, and seemed to be a lively place. Hiroshi quickly docked his boat and rushed into the nearest tavern. It wasn't a very big place, and was almost empty save for the two people sitting at the bar. He walked over to them and sat next to a young man. He had silver hair and bangs that went down in a v-shape that ended just above his left eyebrow. He had startling violet eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief. He was holding a drinking bottle that was filled with some kind of liquid; probably sake. A young woman with brown hair stood behind the bar.

She smiled as Hiroshi sat down. "What can I get you?"

"Just some sake," Hiroshi replied.

The silver-haired man turned to Hiroshi with a drunken grin. "Hey."

"Hey," Hiroshi greeted.

The woman placed the bottle of sake in front of him. "Here you go," She looked at him. "So, what brings you to Magenta Village?"

Hiroshi grinned. "I'm just getting some supplies for my ship."

"Oh? You're a pirate?" she questioned. "What's your name?"

"Hiroshi," he replied.

"Never heard of you before," the man said with that grin of his. "Aren't you a little young to be a pirate?"

"Of course not," Hiroshi scowled. "Monkey D. Luffy was seventeen when he became a pirate."

"That's true," the brunette said. "I'm Eva. That guy next to you is Aki."

"Nice to meet you!" Aki exclaimed.

Hiroshi gave them a smile. "Any of you know where I could find a good crewmate? A sharpshooter would be nice."

Aki's eyes lit up. "Sharpshooter?"

Eva's eyes widened. "No, don't you dare-"

Aki ignored her, and promptly threw his empty bottle a few inches from Eva's head. Eva let out a small squeal as she watched the bottle smash near her face. Aki turned to Hiroshi and grinned. "I'm the best sharpshooter in the East Blue."

Eva glared at him. "What did I tell you about throwing the bottles at me?"

"Aw, you know I would never hurt you, Eva." Aki whined.

Eva turned to Hiroshi, who was looking at Aki in awe. "He's always doing that whenever he comes here."

Hiroshi turned to Aki. "What can you shoot with?"

Aki shrugged. "Anything you want. Guns, slingshots, cannons; I can shoot with them all. My old man was a pirate before he got married, and he taught me everything he knew before he died."

Hiroshi grinned. "Can you show me?"

Before Aki could answer, the doors to the tavern slammed open. A broad-shouldered man with long brown hair and a goatee appeared in the doorway. A long rifle was at his side, and several men stood behind him. He stalked over to the bar and narrowed his eyes. "Got any booze, girl?"

Eva scowled. "I've told you before, Guard Dog. You're not welcome here."

He gave her an amused smile. "Is that right? Do you remember what I said I'd do if this happened again?"

Eva glared at him. "Leave. I've got paying customers and that's enough for me."

Hiroshi turned to Aki. "Who's that guy?"

"He's the pirate known as Guard Dog. He's a pretty new pirate in the East Blue, but he's already got a high bounty on his head. He used to be a marine before he killed all of the guys on his ship. Ever since then he's been raiding villages and taking over marine ships." Aki explained, that grin of his still on his face. It seemed that he never stopped smiling.

"Guard Dog, huh?" Hiroshi murmured.

Guard Dog slammed his fists on the table, making Eva jump. "Do you want to make me angry, girl?"

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes. "Leave her alone!"

Guard Dog turned to him with a wicked grin. "Do you know who you're talking to, kid? I am Guard Dog!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not that impressive, though. Why would you want to be called a dog?" Hiroshi taunted. "I don't care how high your bounty is. You can't just come in here and do whatever you want."

"Hiroshi!" Eva hissed.

Guard Dog glared at him. "Is that right? You do know what happens now, don't you?"

Hiroshi grinned. "Come and fight me. I dare you."

"Hiroshi, no!" Eva yelled.

Without any warning, Guard Dog swung his rifle at Hiroshi's head. Hiroshi ducked just before the rifle could hit his head. Eva yelped and dove to the ground as the rifle knocked several bottles to the ground. Hiroshi kicked his feet out and knocked Guard Dog to the ground. The other pirates took that as their signal to start fighting. Aki stood up and threw Hiroshi's bottle full of sake at one of the pirates, hitting him in the face. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Alright!" Hiroshi cried with a grin.

Guard Dog growled and leaned down to pick up his rifle. Hiroshi narrowed his eyes. "Oh, no you don't!" He kicked it out of the way just before the pirate's hand reached the rifle.

Guard Dog glared at him and punched him in the gut, knocking Hiroshi into the wall. "Oof!"

"Hiroshi!" Eva cried.

"I'm fine!" Hiroshi said. He glared at Guard Dog and took out his sword. "I'll teach you to mess with me!"

Guard Dog grinned. "I dare you, boy."

Just as Hiroshi's sword was going to connect with his face, another sword clashed with his. A tall lanky man stood in front of him, a frown etched on his face.

"Oh, so you're going to send your crew to fight me instead? Coward!" Hiroshi yelled.

The pirate in front of him swung his sword, and Hiroshi quickly ducked out of the way. As he and Hiroshi fought each other, Aki fought the other two pirates. He punched the one in front of him in the jaw and swiped the gun from his opponent's hip. He promptly shot him in the shoulder and kicked him out of the way, letting him fall to the ground. The other pirate ran towards him, a small gun in his hand. He aimed it at Aki's chest and pressed the trigger. Aki ran out of the way, the bullet narrowly missing him. While he was distracted, the pirate punched Aki in the cheek and tried to take the gun from his hand. Aki grunted and punched him in the jaw, making his opponent's gun fall out of his hand. He kicked the gun away and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground.

Hiroshi grunted and narrowed his eyes at his opponent. Things weren't going well, and his opponent had the advantage of having a longer and stronger sword. _Dang it! I knew I should have bought a better sword. _He gritted his teeth and kicked his opponent in the stomach. He took his chance and knocked his sword to the ground. "Aki! Take the sword!"

Aki ran forward, only to be stopped by Guard Dog, who connected his fist to Aki's head. "Gah!" Aki exclaimed, grabbing his head. Guard Dog picked up the sword and thrust it out at Hiroshi, who dodged it easily. _Heh, it seems he doesn't know how to sword fight. Without his rifle, he's useless. _Hiroshi jumped forward and clashed his sword with Guard Dog's. "Aki!" he cried.

Aki kicked Guard Dog in the back just as Hiroshi knocked his sword out of his hand. Aki picked up the rifle and aimed it at the pirate.

Hiroshi grinned. "What are you going to do now, Guard Dog? Your crew's been defeated."

Guard Dog attempted to step forward, only to see his own rifle a few inches from his face. Aki's unusually serious face appeared before him. "Take one more step and I'll shoot."

Hiroshi glared at him. "Leave this village and never come back. If I hear that you bothered Eva again, I'll come back here and I won't let you off as easy as I did this time. Got it?"

Guard Dog nodded. "I swear."

Hiroshi sighed. "Alright, Aki. Let him go."

Aki glared at him one more time and removed the rifle from his face. "I'm keeping this."

"Now get out of here," Hiroshi ordered.

Guard Dog and the four other pirates quickly starting walking out of the tavern. Guard Dog turned around and glared at Hiroshi. "This isn't over, boy. We'll see each other again, and I won't be defeated as easily."

Hiroshi gave him a wicked grin. "I'll be waiting."

Guard Dog growled and walked out the doors. Eva turned to them with a relieved smile. "You're pretty good, Hiroshi. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Hiroshi shrugged and sheathed his sword. "My dad was a pirate. He taught me how to fight before he left." He turned to Aki with a grin. "You're pretty good with that gun, Aki. Do you want to join my pirate crew?"

Aki tilted his head. "Will there be booze?"

Hiroshi laughed. "Anything you want. We'll have to buy some..."

"No problem. Consider it payment for getting rid of Guard Dog," Eva said, gesturing to the rows of bottles behind her.

Aki grinned. "Are you serious, Eva?"

Eva smirked. "I'm always serious about this kind of stuff, Aki."

Aki's grin widened. "Then, alright! I'll join."

"Great! You can be my first mate and sharpshooter," Hiroshi said.

"Sounds good to me," Aki said.

Eva smiled. "Well, good luck. Make sure to visit when you come back from wherever you're heading."

"We're going to the Grand Line," Hiroshi said.

"The Grand Line, huh?" Aki murmured. "I've heard a lot of stories about that place. Not many pirates have made it through there."

"That just adds to the adventure!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

Eva laughed. "Good luck."

...

...

A/N: I'm sorry if the fight scene wasn't very good. I'm not good at writing fight scenes.


End file.
